Wizard of Asgard
by Lady of Slytherclaw
Summary: The Avengers are in a bit of a pickle, and someone comes down and helps out. This raven-haired warrior is looking for someone else, someone not as evil as he seems and is incredibly susceptible to mind control. NOTE: mentions of slash between dead guys. HP/GW TS/PP
1. Mysterious arrival

**A/N: If I owned Avengers or Harry Potter, would I be posting this on FFnet? No. I am still betaless, and if either of the guys I asked replies, I'll edit the chapter(s). See bottom for full AN.**

The Avengers were in a bit of a pickle. The power in Iron Man's suit was dropping, not very fast, but enough that the Chitauri noticed and took advantage of it. Captain America was fighting 3 Chitauri and had more coming up on his tail. His lack of no weapons but brute strength and no armor except his shield was proving to make the fight harder.

Black Widow battled for control over one of the major hovercrafts, and with Hawkeye watching her back and taking out strays, she was doing well but his concentration was strained.

The Hulk was taking out Chitauri left and right, but they were ganging up on him, and soon he was swamped, and had a couple Battle-Drykes bearing down on him.

Thor was flying around the mouth of the portal, smiting and hammering Chitauri as they fell out, trying to figure out a way to close or at least minimize it.

All in all, the Avengers were in trouble. Not much right now, but all knew that that if things continued the way they had, they knew they'd lose in time.

Suddenly, the statues in the streets came to life, pummeling Chitauri, the War memorials going at them with guns and cannons. Atlas was spearing them with pieces of his Earth, direct hits every time. The animals from Central Park and the lions from the Library **(1)** came and found out that Chitauri taste like chicken. But the greatest blow of all was Lady Liberty swinging around her flame in one hand, torching warriors, and a minimized Cleopatra's Needle in the other, bashing Battle-Drykes over the head, and knocking them out of the sky.

Power was returned to Iron Man's damaged suit, and the portal narrowed, stopping more Chitauris from coming through, and the others from retreating.

All looked for whoever had animated the City's décor and dealt the Chitauris such a blow.

A young man, appearing barely 20 years old, dressed in leathery robes flew down from a great height. Covered in blood and bruises, the kid looked like he'd been through a war or two. Green eyes hid behind shoulder-length raven-black hair. His armor was very thick, and looked like leather. It was mostly silver and gold, with touches of red, green, black and bronze.

At first sight they thought he was Loki. He definitely looked like him, the hair, and the face. But then they saw the posture, the expression, and the eyes. His were a glowing emerald, nothing like Loki's current ice blue. Even though the God of Mischief could change his appearance, these eyes held pain, and suffering. Loss too was present but so was hope, and stubbornness. A determination to see things through until all was right. No, that wasn't Loki.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Steve asked.

"My name's not important. All you need to know is that I'm on your side, against the real enemy." "Holy hell, kid, what happened to you?" Tony had caught sight of the damage on the Warrior's body.

"Nothing I haven't had before. And don't call me kid. Now where's the Tessaract?"

"Hold on, we aren't going to just let you have free range at the Tessaract when we don't even know your name!" Natasha and Clint had hurried over, the Hulk close behind, when they'd seen the strange figure near Thor, Tony and Steve.

"Fine, fine. You can call me Harry Potter. Acquaintance of Nick Fury, freelance Superhero, consulting scientist and Demi-God." They all stared at him, dumbfounded, gobsmacked, and flabbergasted.

"Now, are you going to tell me where that blasted cube is, so I can close the damn portal or are you just going to gape at me like a bunch of stupid pigs?"

"Stark Tower, penthouse balcony." Said Steve, snapping out of his trance.

"Thanks, Capitano.**(2)** Either meet me there, or miss the show. Stark, I'll need your help."

Suddenly Harry sped upwards and headed east.

"Well, I'm going after him. Anyone want a ride?" Tony grabbed Steve and Natasha, and flew after Harry, Thor following close behind with Mjolnir. The Hulk jumps straight up, landing on a rooftop and going from roof to roof, headed for Stark Tower. "Oh yeah, leave me to make my own sweet time." Clint grumbled, quickly firing a grappling arrow at the tallest building in range, and made his way to the top, firing more arrows in the same fashion, making his way to the Tower.

When Harry got to the balcony, he saw the Tessaract in its contraption, an unconscious with a broken leg, and the Scepter almost falling off the edge. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Dad?"

He grabbed up the Scepter and tried to penetrate the force field around the glowing blue cube. He failed. When Tony showed up, he called out, "Hey Tony, can you shut off your tower's power? Or at least divert it from this floor?" "Can do, gimme a mo!" Tony darted inside to the nearest intact computer terminal, fingers flying. "Hurry up! I can't hold this thing much longer!" "One more –second- Done!"

At the exact second that Tony cut the power, Harry thrust his magic into the scepter and the scepter into the force field, seeking vulnerability in the split second after Tony cut the power and before the Tessaract could produce its own. The Scepter broke through, piercing the Tessaract right through the center. The resounding shock wave knocked everybody, inside and out, off their feet, and Dr. Selvig almost fell off the tower. It seemed that the Chitauri needed an open link to their home world, as those who had survived the effigy attack fell out of the sky, dead.

After retrieving Dr. Selvig from the ledge of the roof, they headed inside to where the rest of the Avengers were crowded around Loki, lying in the floor. Yes, _in_ the floor. He had insulted am angry Hulk, and, well…

"Ah, there he is! I was wondering why he wasn't in the heat of the battle!"

Harry had spotted Loki.

**A/N: Please tell me if this is OOC, or if I messed up some fact, or anything's off. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, and flames will be saved up to use at the Ann. Family bonfire & roast marshmallows.**** Like what I did with the statues? Yeah, I know, I stole the idea from PJ&tO tLO, but my dad gave me the idea, so blame him.**

** (1) I've never been to NYC, so I'm just guessing and going by stuff I've read.**

**(2) I meant to spell it like that. It's Italian. French was just a bit mainstream.**


	2. Father-Son talk

**A/N: If I owned Avengers or Harry Potter, would I be posting this on FFnet? No. I am still betaless, and if either of the guys I asked replies, I'll edit the chapter(s). See bottom for full AN. I apologize for the Twilight hate in my last AN. **_**Brynchilla **_**brought it to my attention that that was mean. Thanks, honored guest. On another, similar note, how do I moderate guest reviews? In the emails, it says "Please login to moderate this review." And I can't figure out how to do that. Moderate, not login. So I can see the guest reviews on FFnet. People have asked me about backstory, and here's a chappie in Harry's POV, and I hope it will explain things. Oh, and Loki was exiled and placed in James' body, went to Hogwarts, met Lily, Etc. with no knowledge of him being Loki. He got his memory back and returned to Asgard when "James"' died. He left Midgard after he had woken up, with Lily body. He woke up after Hagrid had already left with Harry to the Dursleys, so Loki thought that harry was dead. And yes, Lily is still dead. I didn't want to do that, as I love her, but it's the only way I could get the plot to work. I know I mess up some stuff, especially concerning Asgard matters, so tell me what I get wrong, and I'll fix it. I am also eliminating the missile. It never happened. The council never gave the order.**

**Father-son talk, some explanations, and a mad red-head.**  


HARRY'S POV

Harry wished that this didn't always happen to his father. Loki was really on the side of the light, but every evil being with a penchant for mind control could work his way into the clever mind and take over. And it was almost always Harry who had to go get Loki, as Hela was busy collecting souls, Fenris was chained to a rock and couldn't do much as a wolf anyway, and Jormungand, although he was on Midgard, this time could do no better than point Harry in the right direction. Also, it didn't hurt that Harry was Loki's favorite son, and was calmest around him. Loki always needed calming down after a control break out.

So Harry had followed Jor's nose to Manhattan, where powerful Chitauri wards had kept him out. Then he had gone back to his brother, went through his portal, found the Chitauri home world, burst through the weak wards (Because they had to retract some of the wards to concentrate on the ones around NYC) found the portal, fought the guards, disillusioned himself (so the Avengers wouldn't think him a treat when he) went through the portal, animated the statues with great difficulty, took the charm off, went down to meet the Avengers, destroyed the portal, and now he had found his father, partially under the control of the Chitauri leaders. Damn those reptilian aliens! The only reason they had invaded his Dad's mind was that they were too stupid to attack Midgard themselves. Of course, he still would have defended his home world, but at least then he could've had his father and his power by his side, as Loki still loved Midgard. Harry's grandparents here were the only ones Loki counted as true parents, as Laufey had never loved him and hated him for his size, and Odin and Frigga hadn't told him he was a frost giant until he was 3,000 years old and never believed him when he said he was being controlled.

Harry rushed to his dad, pushing the others out of the way. He knelt down next to him, and checked under his eyelids. The Icy blue was getting darker, almost brown around the pupils. He turned to Bruce, who had reduced out of his giant green form.

"How hard did you hit him?"

"I don't know, pretty hard, seeing as he's in a crater. Why do you care?"

"Because, if you hit him hard enough, I might be able to get him back. If you haven't, then I need to go kill whoever's responsible for this, and that won't be fun. Especially if I die. Then my wife will give you hel for the rest of your lives." Ginny would, Harry thought dryly, for letting me go get killed in the process of killing some Chitauri general. Harry turned back to Loki. The brown areas had gotten bigger, and turned hazel.

"Oh. Good. Never mind. Give me a second." He placed his hands on Loki's head, his ring and pinky fingers behind his ears, the other three on his temples. (**AN: if you can't picture it, it's the way the Doctor does it, or a Spock hand pressed against the side of your head.) ** And before anyone could protest or question him, he muttered "Legilimens" and entered his father's mind to find the controlling parasite and remove it.

The inside of Loki's mind was a strange place. Harry moved through the disorganize shelves, pleased to see that they were a bit tidier than the last time he had been in here. He passed aisles of memories, full to the brim of years on Asgard, but those glowing brightest **(AN: means the ones most visited, or the happiest ones) **were those from his years as James. It made Harry smile. Finally he got to the control center, where actions and words and expressions took their orders from. The other times, his command centers had been completely covered in opaque goop, leaving him with no control and no memory of the time he was restrained. But this time, the inhibiting ooze was transparent, letting Loki see the horrifying things "he" was doing, and it made Harry sick. He could his father protesting violently at the things he had done. But he could also see the goop thinning; Loki's own resistance helping along with the blow from the Hulk. Harry tore at the controlling glop, and forced it from his Dad's mind. He could feel Loki take a breath of relief, and retreated from his mind.

Out in the real world, the Avengers were freaking out. They didn't know who this guy was, despite his brief introduction, or what he was doing to Loki. Thor, Steve and Tony had tried prying Potter off, while Bruce tried to figure out what was going on, but he was frozen to the Mischief god. In an act of desperation, Natasha and Clint shot the Demi-god, but there was a sort of force field around the two. It slowed down the arrows and bullets, and propelled them back out. They saw a smile appear on Potter's face, then a sickened expression. He finally pulled away from Loki, and bent over him.

"What did you do to him?" Tony demands.

"I helped him. I brought him back."

"Why the hell would-"

"Shut up. Oh, he's going to kill me for this." And with that, Harry slapped Loki across the face.

"What? He wasn't waking up fast enough."

"You have a death wish." Stated Natasha.

"Nah, I'm just an adrenaline junkie."

"You find slapping me exhilarating?" Loki had woken up.

"Well, yeah! It's dangerous, fun, pisses you off, and has a 50% mortality rate. Hey, dad." Then Harry collapsed next to his father. "You know, you really need to learn some Occlumency."

"I know, I know. It just doesn't work!"

"You sound just like me six years ago. Remember when Snape tried to teach me? Never worked."

"Stupid slimy git. Hela told me he's still going after your mother, even when he's dead."

"_Daadd,_ remember Snape was on our side."

"Yeah, but I still don't like him. He did sell us out to Voldemort."

"True. But he did save my life. Multiple times, even. You just can't let a schoolboy grudge go, can you?"

"Hey! I so can! I just…_want_ to hate him. Get me?"

"No. Oh, and another reason I slapped you, was that Ginny told me to."

"Ah, yes, where is the lovely lady?"

"Home, and damn worried about her father-in-law. She didn't find out about Jor having caught your scent until I'd already left, and he wouldn't tell her, of course. Why can't she get along just as well with my brothers as I do with hers?"

"Probably because a) you met some of her brothers before you even met her, and b) he reminds her too much of Salazar's pet. Bad memories. Plus, their personalities just clash, like hot pink on orange."

"Hey, I dealt more with that basilisk than she did, and _I _don't mind him."

"Eh. Women. Can't live with 'em, can't send 'em to Jotunheim."

"Why would you want to send Ginny to Jotunheim? Not only would the Weasleys kill me, she'd probably escape, resurrect me, then kill me again, WAY more painfully, and you, for suggesting it."

"You know, Lily would do the exact same thing. Have you noticed that our wives are almost twins? Almost the same looks, same personality, everything." "Yeah, I showed Ginny a picture of your wedding day and she mistook it for one of ours. She was amazed at how much she and Mum looked alike."

"We've just got damn good taste, don't we?"

"Yes we do, but I'd prefer if you kept your affection to your _own_ wives right now, dad."

Before the two could continue their chat, Tony interrupted. "Would either of you mind explaining _what the hell is going on_?" The Avengers had followed the cheerful, confusing banter with wide eyes. Thor was the most baffled. He had never seen his adopted brother like this before, not even when they had been young god-children. And apparently, he had a nephew, one that wasn't currently being punished for just being a Lokison. He doubted that Odin knew about this man. Harry and Loki sat up, leaning on their elbows in an identical way.

"Remember when I said I was a Demi-god?" Harry replied

"Wait, you _told_ them you were a Demi-god?"

"Yeah, so? If they end up hostile I can always modify their memories."

"You are WAY too liberal with that tactic."

"You use it all the time, remember?"

"ANYWAY" Natasha interrupted.

"Yes. Right. Anyway, this lunkhead is my father."

"Hey!"

"Ginny also told me to say that."

"You're just using that as an excuse to insult me, aren't you?"

"Maybe. And he is incredibly vulnerable to mind control."

"So you're saying….." "That every time I've gone all evil on you guys was because of mind control? Yup."

"And how do we know you're not lying? Just pretending so you won't get jail time?"

"Fine." Loki stood up, and for the first time, noticed that he had been lying in a crater. "Why was I in a caldera?"

"What's a caldera?" Steve questioned.

"It means pit-"

"Crater-"

"Or hole." Harry, Bruce and Tony said. Tony and Bruce looked at each other strangely, while Harry just picked at his nails.

"Harry, do you have to do that every time?"

"Yup. By the way, you insulted Bruce."

"Oh. How'd I do that?"

"You called him a bully. That's how you ended up in the floor."

"I thought you meant just now. Anyway, I, Loki Laufeyson, do swear upon my duty as a deity and my magic, that I am not lying, and these facts are as true as the sun belongs in the sky." Loki had just used one of his God-oaths.

"You do know that you have only 50 of those left, and at least 5,000 years left. You'll have to ration."

"Hey, I don't use these very often. I'll last."

"What'd he just do?" Clint asked Thor, seeing as he was the only other god in the room. "He swore a god-Oath. No one does that anymore. No one. Even the Allfather hasn't done so in at least 2,000 years." At Clint's and the others' confused expressions, he continued, "A God-Oath is sacred. If thy break one, thy die. There used to be more gods, but they fosake their oaths. Each God is given a specific number of them, and they use them whenever they have need be. A Demi-God, such as Lord Potter here, also receives some, though the number is far lower than true God's."

"Well, Father has no need of them. I, though, do." Loki said grimly.

"Yeah every time he needs to convince someone of something, he pulls out a God-Oath. He almost needed to use one to convince me he _was_ my father and not just some crazy nut with a death wish." Said Harry, standing up from his sprawled position on the floor with a wince. In the dramatic but predicted turn of events, he had forgotten about his mass of injuries.

"Gods, Harry, what happened to you?" Loki rushed over to his son, checking him over for life threating wounds.

"It's called "Twenty-two platoons of Chitauri." Wonderful game, a bunch of alien warriors try to guard a portal to one of the major cites of whatever world you choose. I won, as always, and left alien guts all over the place. Oh, Molly is going to _kill_ me when she sees me like this." Harry replied.

"Twenty-two? _Twenty-two?! _You're going to give me a heart attack one day._"_

"I'm fine, dad. Now, I have to get these wards down so Ginny can apperate herself in here and slap you, then snog me. Honestly, I can't say which I'm looking forward to the most." Loki whimpered. He had only been slapped by a Weasley woman once, but he was sure that the trait had been passed from mother to daughter, if Ginny's fighting skills were anything to go by.

Harry flew up to the immediate center of the room, and his face held a look of immense concentration. The Avengers and Loki heard something like stone walls crumbling, and then there was a loud _crack_ and a red-headed woman in full battle armor appeared out of nowhere. She saw Loki and ran over to him. Loki flinched and waited for the slap. It didn't come. He peeked open one eye and saw Ginny hugging him. Loki sighed in relief. And _then_ she slapped him.

"OW!"

"And that's what you get for not learning Occlumency!"

**AN: I don't know if that is a cliffy or not. If it is, sorry.**

**Lady Slytherclaw OUT!**


	3. Story-telling

**AN: Here's the next chappie! I love the fact that I make people laugh. I want to do it all the time, but in person I'm self-conscious, shy, and I've just realized that I don't have as many friends as I thought I did. I just looked back upon theirs and my behavior, and…..Well…yeah. I like them better than they like me. I have few friends. But you guys like me right? And my Sammy-poo (As my sis so annoyingly calls him) loves me! Question: How does this end up as a 30-second bunny crack fic? Ivanova said it was.**

**Ginny rocks! She, Molly, and Lily are some of my fav characters just because they're so bad-ass! And they have great hair. Add in Hermione, Fleur and Luna and you've got yourself a veritable girl's army with awesome hair! I mean, who doesn't love their hair? Yeah, 'Mione's is a bit wild in the first few films, but it tones down by the end. **

**And yes, Ginny did just slap a god. Loki has a history of being slapped by red-heads, doesn't he? Oh, and the reason Molly slapped him was because he had never thought to check if Harry was alive or not. Poor, poor Loki. Are all the meany ginger girls ganging up on you? Thor's dialogue is really hard to write. I wish there was a Mordern English-Shakespeare translator. Yes, there will be backstory this time. Fine fine, on with the story.**

Thor was laughing his head off, as was Tony, Clint and Harry. Natasha and Bruce were trying to hold in their giggles, because what kind of assassin and someone who had just destroyed half on New York _giggled? _Because Loki had just been slapped by a woman. A mortal woman. A petite, pretty, mortal woman.

"Oh, shut up you four. Ginny, that hurt!"

"You deserved it, mister. That's the fourth time Harry's had to come rescue you, and you need to get your head around defending your mind!" Ginny shook her finger at the offending God.

"Why're you here, anyway? I thought you were back at the Manor worrying about me with Teddy and the Weasleys?" Harry questioned.

"I came because this is the first time you've had to liberate your father _in the middle of a battle field_ and I thought you might need my help. I left Teddy at Mum's to play with Victoire and came straight here." Ginny replied, going over to Harry who had sat down on what used to be a couch.

"Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but you really shouldn't have apparated all the way across the pond. Great strain on your core, you know, especially without a permit. Did you even stop off at Ireland or Canada?" He hated and loved the fact that she thought him important enough to pressure her magical core into apparating straight across the Atlantic.

" Nope. I came right here. You'll be grateful after mum fixes you up. The state of you! How many legions was it this time? A dozen?" Said Ginny, hurrying him off the couch so they could apparate properly.

"More or less, yeah." Replied Harry, with a devious wink at Loki. "Hey, Dad? I think they want explanations."

"Why? I already told them about the mind-control."

"I think he means about him. Where'd you get a son, Reindeer games?" Tony replied in lieu of Harry, as he and Ginny had already left for the Burrow to put him under the medical ministrations of Molly. **(I 3 alliterations!) **"Yes, brother dear, tell us about this nephew of mine." Boomed Thor, clapping his brother on the back and almost sending him out the window.

"How many times have I asked you not to do that?" Said Loki disgruntledly, getting up from the floor.

"Every time I do." Replied his brother, grabbing his shoulder in an attempt to help him up and managed to hurl him across the room.

"And that. Really, do you not know how overbearing you can be?"

"No, he doesn't." Steve said, while Thor pouted.

After Loki had stood up in safe distance from his brother, he continued. "Anyway. Harry. Around the time this lump got exiled into… Donald Trump or something…. The Allfather decided to exile me too, don't ask me why. He put me in the body of a stillborn child, born to a witch and wizard named-"

"Wait wait wait, _witch _and _wizard?" _Interrupted Tony.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Wand-waving, potion-brewing, broomstick-riding _wizard?_" Clint continued, astonished.

"And witch." Natasha added.

"Yes, around 5,000 years ago the Allfather told me I could grant a gift to a mortal …..And I chose magic..…and I gave it to more like 50 people…..I never expected it to be hereditary! And I apparently can't take it back, so now there's a huge, world-wide hidden Wizarding world." Loki sheepishly explained.

"So that's why father was furious at you for ages." Thor said, "Because you gave mortals Asgardian powers and now there are thousands of them!"

"Yes, I know, I spent a century as a fox. Can I get on with the story now?"

"But-but-but- _magic!_ How on earth is there _magic?!" _ Tony had resolved to sputter about impossibilities.

"You're on a vengeance team with a super soldier, two assassins, a scientist with major anger issues, and a Norse God. Not two hours ago the statues of New York came alive and beat the crap out of the Chitauri, and you can't accept the existence of magic?" Said Bruce.

"Alright, fine. But I want proof when Potter comes back." Tony glowered, sulking because he had been proven wrong.

"So, I was put I the body of a newborn baby. Since he died in birth, there was no oppressing original soul/person to oust me out. Also, unlike Thor, I had no memories from my time on Asgard, so in all respects I was a perfectly normal wizard baby." Loki created a picture of baby James, Dorea and Charlus.

"Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter, neé Black. Brilliant people, wonderful parents. And there's me. Little James Charlus Potter. Wasn't I adorable?"

"Eh. I was cuter." Tony argued.

"Were not."

"Was too."

"BOYS! Get on with the story, will you?" Natasha was tired of bickering men.

"Okay, okay. So when I was eleven, I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. And before you ask, it's a school where you learn magic. Great big castle, brilliant teachers, wonderful place to play pranks."

"Oh no." Thor groaned.

"Oh yes! 7 years in a magic school with brilliant, prank-loving friends, what could go wrong!?"

"What did you do?" Thor asked, fearing the worst.

"Everything! The castle was barely standing by the time I left and I had the second-most detentions in the history of Hogwarts. Sirius had the most." Loki brought up another picture, this one of James, Remus and Sirius under the old oak by the lake.

"Sirius and Remus. Two of the best friends a person could ask for. And Pettigrew was there too, I suppose. Slimy traitorous rat. Eugcch.

"I met Sirius on the train to , we use a train. Flying carpets are outlawed in the UK. He was sitting in an empty compartment, looking lonely. I came in, asked if I could join him. Not a minute later a clumsy boy ran straight into another boy with his head stuck in a book, then fell into our compartment in a rather comical way. Of course, me and Sirius laughed ourselves silly, and helped the two up. I took a liking to all three, and as it seems, they did to me. We spent the next seven years wreaking havoc and for me, pining over a gorgeous red-head." Here he brought up yet another picture, one of a pretty ginger girl that did in fact look quite a lot like Harry's wife.

"I assume this is Lily?"

Startled out of his reminiscing by Thor's question, Loki answered. "Yes, that's her. The most wonderful, amazing woman in all the nine Realms. She hated me for six years, mostly because I was always picking on a friend of hers in the hopes to impress her. Merlin, I was stupid. Who likes someone because they insult your best friend?"

"Not mum." Harry had just popped in, Ginny on his arm and a small wolf-cub holding onto his pants' cuff with his tiny fangs. "Argh! Teddy! What did I say about hijacking apparition?" He picked up the cub, not even blinking when it turned into a toddler with bright blue hair.

"But Unca Hawwy…." The boy pleaded, hoping to stay here where Grampy Loki and the interesting people were.

No such luck.

"Ginny, would you mind taking him back to the Burrow? I want to hear dad make fun of himself some more. I'll record it for you, I promise."

"Fine." Ginny took the little boy from Harry. "You, little man, are becoming a nuisance. I don't even know how you like apparating."

"Eh. He gets off on it."

"Harry! He's _four._ Four year-olds don't get off on anything."

"So say you. Hey dad, Molly wants you over for Sunday dinner. Potluck , this time. Apparently she's tired of having to cook for three days before the bi-monthly In-Laws dinner."

"Oh great. You know I can't cook."

"Yeah, you're screwed."

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this is a crappy ending, but I had no idea how to end it properly! Yes, Teddy can turn into a Wolf. This is because of the combination of his metamorphagus abilities and the werewolf blood. He's not a werewolf, just a wolf. Yeah, Grampy means grandfather. I call my mum's dad Grampy, so do my sis and cousin. I just thought that it would be neat if Teddy really, really liked apparition. Like it was candy.**


End file.
